Even In Death
by Amon2
Summary: After months of being Wesker's prisoner, Leon is finally saved from the madman's clutches by Chris. But they later discover that Wesker's experimentation on Leon had left the blond quite different. Chris/Leon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: After months of being Wesker's prisoner, Leon is finally saved from the madman's clutches by Chris. But they later discover that Wesker's experimentation on Leon had left the blond quite different.

Warning: Male Pregnancy, Yaoi, Character Death.

Leon/Chris

This story might not appeal to everyone so please read the warnings before you proceed. If you do not mind this sort of stuff then please enjoy.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing this chapter.

Even in Death

Chapter 1

How long had he been there?

Weeks?

Months?

Years?

He had no idea. There were no windows in his cell and he had lost count of his sleep cycles. Now time seemed to merge in one long drug-induced haze, only interrupted by the presence of pain.

Leon quickly cut off that trail of thought. He did not want to think about it. He did not want to spend his few conscious moments dwelling on the atrocities that had been done to him, forced _onto_ him by that fiend. The descent into misery was a powerful whirlpool that had tried to devour Leon more than once but the blond refused to give into it. He would not let the bastard win.

Leon sighed as he felt the latest cocktail of potions and drugs go into effect. He was just about to lie back down on his cot for another nightmare-plagued sleep when a powerful blast shook the entire compound.

The blond sat up too quickly and felt his mind reel. The sound of shouts and gunfire could be heard over the blaring sirens. He waited for the world to stop spinning before trying to get up. But the chemicals still circulating in his blood were too potent and Leon felt himself lose balance and begin to fall.

The blond saw the floor quickly approaching and closed his eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

Leon opened his eyes. Baby blue met deep blue. Leon found himself cradled in the arms of his savior, staring into unfamiliar eyes.

No, not unfamiliar.

He had met this man before. Hadn't he? Yes, he had. A long while ago.

Leon tried to rack his brain searching for a name and face.

The name wouldn't come to him, but he found himself thinking about the color red, or more precisely redheaded maidens.

That was odd. Why was he thinking about redheads when the guy holding him was a brunette?

Leon tried to stave off unconsciousness, but he was too tired, too drugged, and soon found himself drifting off into sleep.

Chris Redfield stared down at the unconscious blond in his arms. Blond hair, blue eyes, and face of an angel in sleep, this was no doubt Leon S. Kennedy. The same Leon S. Kennedy that Claire had told him about.

"Chris!"

Chris turned from the slumbering figure to look at his partner as she ran to stand by his side.

"We have to go, Redfield," Jill said urgently.

Jill looked at the limp figure in Chris's arms and her eyes widened.

"Is that him?" she asked, indicating the blond. Sounds of gunfire from BSAA agents and Umbrella soldiers could still be heard in the background.

Chris nodded, "Leon Kennedy."

"Good," Jill replied, "Because Wesker activated the self destruct sequence and this place is set to blow in a few minutes. We have to get out f here. _Now_."

Right on cue a computerized female voice resonated through the speaker all around the lab.

_The self destruct sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate the compounds. You have 5 minutes and 30 seconds._

Chris turned to his partner.

"You move ahead, clear the area. I'll get Kennedy."

Jill nodded and leveled her MP5A5 to her shoulders. Chris shouldered his own weapon and lifted the unconscious blond bridal style. He turned to his partner and gave her the go-ahead. Jill went first with Chris trailing behind her.

The two BSAA agents stepped through the now broken cell door and began to make their way through the damaged corridors. They raced across the underground facility, dodging BOWs and fleeing Umbrella soldiers, all the while the computer continued with the countdown in the background.

By the time they finally reached the surface, there were only 25 seconds left. They just barely managed to duck behind a truck when the whole place shook with the force of the powerful explosion, showering the BSAA agents with falling debris.

Jill looked up from where she had been crouching. She turned to see Chris lean back against the truck after having hunched over Kennedy to try and shield the unconscious man from the falling rocks.

"You alright?" Chris asked her.

"I'm fine," Jill replied, "You and Kennedy?"

Chris looked down at the blond in his lap.

"I'm fine," he said, "Not sure about him though," Chris indicated Leon. "We should get him back to base and into the infirmary. See what that bastard Wesker did to him."

Jill stood up. All around her other BSAA members were securing the area even though the odds of anyone having survived the blast were slim.

"I'll go get the jeep. We'll radio ahead for the doctors to be prepared."

Chris nodded, but didn't look at her; he was still looking at the blond with an inscrutable look on his face.

Jill wasn't offended or confused. She understood Chris's behavior perfectly.

She walked away from the pair and quickly went to retrieve their vehicle.

As Jill revved up the engine and radioed HQ her thoughts drifted to her partner and the newly rescued blond.

Even though this Leon had only been a fleeting past acquaintance, he was Chris's few remaining links of Claire.

Jill's heart fluttered in pain as the image of the boisterous redhead entered her mind.

After all, she had been there when the younger Redfield met her doom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Please remember to read and review.

Chapter 2

The entire trip from the secret lab to the compound Leon had not roused nor stirred from his prostrate position in the backseat of Chris and Jill's jeep. So it was that much surprising when the blond suddenly reared up and began struggling the moment Chris laid the blond on top of the gurney in the infirmary.

Chris had been stepping back to allow the doctors to check him when Kennedy had suddenly sat up and began fighting the medics.

Leon, mistaking the doctors for his tormentors, fought the grasping hands and restraints. Despite having been drugged out of his mind, the blond had still put up one hell of a fight. He had managed to shove away the orderlies and snap a few bones all while still under a haze semi consciousness.

Chris and Jill quickly approached to help restrain the blond and prevent him from further injuring the medical crew or himself. But the moment Chris laid his hand on the Leon's shoulder the man suddenly froze in mid-strike. The medical staff along with Jill also froze, and pulled back expecting the worse. But the blonde merely turned his glazed eyes to focus on Chris. The baby blues seemed to flash with a bit of recognition and relief before he slowly closed his eyes and laid back on the gurney unconscious.

The others, although shocked, quickly approached to restrain the patient before proceeding to wheel him inside a private room where they could properly examine him.

Seeing that their present mission was done, Jill turned to leave. She stopped at the doors when she realized that Chris wasn't following her. Her partner still standing in the now empty hall looking at the door that Kennedy had been wheeled through. The former S.T.A.R.S. walked back to the man.

"Chris?" she asked as she examined the stoic face.

Chris broke out of his stupor to look at his partner.

"I'm sorry," Chris said as he shook his head.

"It's alright," Jill assured, "There's nothing further we can do for him. He's in good hands; you know that the BSAA has the most skilled highly trained doctors when it comes to the Progenitor Virus. What do you say we go back now and come back tomorrow to check on him?"

Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment, wanting nothing more than to give in to the overwhelming urge to stay and follow in after Kennedy. But he realized that what Jill said made sense. He nodded and slowly moved to follow the brunette back to their vehicle.

As they made their way through the doors Chris had to suddenly stop as he felt himself swoon. Jill instantly grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Chris nodded while holding his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just suddenly got a headache." He answered. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine as soon as I lie down."

Jill, although still concerned, nodded anyway.

That night Chris lay in his bed unable to sleep, his mind still consumed with thoughts of the blond they had rescued. By then his headache had turned into a migraine, paining the male and further depriving him of any rest.

The Next Day

It was noon when Jill Valentine walked in through the infirmary doors of the BSAA compound. The former S.T.A.R.S was not at all surprised to see Chris was already there waiting.

"Any word?" she asked.

Chris looked up from where he had been sitting to look at her.

"No not yet. The doctor still hasn't shown up."

Chris moved aside to allow his partner to sit beside him. Jill plunked down on the couch next to Chris to wait.

Asides from Jill and Chris there was no one in the hospital corridor and the quiet was heavy. After some time Jill broke the silence.

"Think it's bad?"

Chris snorted.

"We're talking about Wesker here. Of course whatever he's done is going to be bad."

The brunette didn't say anything further. She simply sat back and waited for news.

For a while no body spoke.

Suddenly at 1:35 the double doors to the ICU swung open and a dark haired middle aged woman in white coat walked out with a chart under her arm and a harrowed look on her face.

She turned to the couple sitting on the couch together.

"Redfield and Valentine?" the doctor asked. "Are you the two who brought in Mr. Kennedy?"

Chris was instantly up, Jill by his side.

"Yeah that's us," Chris answered. "What is it doctor? What's wrong with him? Will he be alright?"

"I'm Dr. Swanson. Your friend is fine, but so far hasn't regained consciousness. I'm afraid you can't see him just yet." she said. "He was delirious from all the chemicals that had been circulating through his body and we needed to restrain him. We couldn't calm him with any sort of medication because we didn't know what he'd been given and were afraid that it could react negatively with it. We've sent some blood samples to the lab and so far haven't yet determined if he's been infected with the T-Virus or not. We're still running some more tests, but I won't know anything till I receive the results. And there some other things I need to discuss with Mr. Kennedy before I can discuss them with anyone else."

"How soon can we see him?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll contact you if anything arises."

*

When Leon awoke the first thing he became aware of was the sound of the beeping coming from the heart monitor he was attached to. The blond attempted to open his eyes before quickly closing them. Having been locked up for so long he needed a moment to allow his eyes to adapt to the sunlight coming in from the window.

Once he grew accustomed to the brightness, Leon took a deep breath before summing up the energy to sit up.

"Awake so soon Mr. Kennedy?"

Leon turned around to see a woman in white lab coat enter his room.

The blond's body went rigid, instantly on the alert.

Noticing the tensed posture Dr. Swanson stayed back so as not to further aggravate her patient.

"Please relax Mr. Kennedy, you're safe here."

"Where am I exactly?" he asked still not relaxing.

"You're in the infirmary of the BSAA headquarters. You've been rescued from Umbrella just yesterday and I've been acting as your physician. And allow me to say that considering the amount of things that had been done to you I am quite surprised you're awake at all."

Leon blinked in confusion before his face blanched in fear. The doctor approached the bed to pick up his chart.

"The scarring and needle marks littering your body alone had me stressed," she said as she read through the medical chart, "But the CAT-scans and X rays have also shown past signs of broken ribs, collar bones, and pelvis." Leon suppressed the flinch as he remembered the pain that had come with those injuries. "And we still need to…" but before Dr. Swanson could continue Leon interrupted her.

"Excuse me doctor, but could you please tell me who was it that recued me?" Leon asked dreading the answer.

Dr. Swanson looked up from the medical chart.

Leon's face was stoic as ever, but inside he was in complete distressed.

'Don't let it be Chris Redfield, don't let it be Claire's brother, anyone but…'

"It was agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine."

Leon's breath hitched when he heard Chris Redfield and lowered his head, one word ringing in his mind.

'Fuck!'

And Leon knew immediately that Wesker had already won.

How did he know?!

He felt the tell tale signs of an approaching migraine.

That Same Night

Chris had been sitting in his living room watching TV trying to get his mind off today's events and ignoring the pounding beating at the side of his skull. His head had been aching ever since they had dropped off Leon at the infirmary, which was the day before yesterday.

Chris was just about to rise to grab some aspirin when the doorbell rang. The brunette looked at his watch to see the digital clock blinking 2.20 at night.

'Who could it be at this hour?' he wondered. He turned off the television before getting up to answer.

The person at the door was the last person Chris had been expecting to see.

"Leon?"

The blond, donned in black denim, a blue shirt, and leather jacket, stared up at Chris.

"Hello Chris."

That was all Leon said before the blond pounced.

TBC

Please remember to read and review.

Unfortunately I've lost my beta. I tried to correct my own mistakes to the best of my ability, but I'm sure I missed a few.

So I apologize for any errors in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of other stories that needed updating and haven't been updated in months. It also just occurred to me that this story is not going to be as long as Amaranth.

But I still hope you enjoy reading it and the surprises installed in the future chapters.

Please Read and Review.

Also, please keep in mind it was VERY late at night when I wrote this and so I won't know how crappy it might be till the cruel light of day. So please be gentle in your reviews.

Chapter 3

Chris Redfield had just been enjoying a dreamless rest when his sleep was interrupted by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. The brunette sighed and tried to reach over to shut off the annoying beeping sound, only to suddenly become aware of the fact that handcuffs restrained his wrists to the headboard. He was tied down in his own bed.

"What the…?" Why was he tied up?

He futilely pulled at his restraints as he tried to recall what the hell happened last night.

He remembered sitting in his living room nursing a migraine and the next thing he knew Leon was in his apartment, and then he blacked out.

"Awake I see."

Chris turned his head to see his captor.

Seated in a chair next to Chris's bed and still donned in the same clothes he arrived in yesterday-minus the jacket- Leon looked like the good looking young man from last night.

The brunette was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You know it wasn't really necessary for you to knock me unconscious. A date or two and some drinks and I would have let you tie me down in bed anyway."

Leon snorted and rose from his seat to join Chris on the mattress. He climbed up on the bed and lay down next to the restrained man with his body plastered to Chris's right side and his head cradled on a muscular shoulder. His right hand came up to lazily trail up and down, lightly grazing the trapped man's stomach and chest. Chris felt his body break out in goose bumps and tried to suppress the surprising strong, delicious shivers that wracked him.

"In any other situation I would have taken you up on that offer," Leon purred silkily sending more shivers up and down Chris's spine, "but under the current circumstances it would be unadvisable and also foolish. Especially for our situation."

"What are you talking about? What situation?" Chris questioned turning his head to the side so he could better look at the blond. Face to face their lips were only a few inches apart and their breaths ghosting over each other's flesh, "We rescued you from Wesker. You're safe now."

Leon shook his head.

"When you came to save me, didn't the situation strike you as a bit suspicious?"

"Suspicious?"

"Wasn't the whole thing just a bit…too easy?" the blond pressed while not halting his ministrations.

"Easy?!" Chris repeated, "Do you have any idea the number of Umbrella soldiers we had to cut down to get to you?"

"Not much of a challenge for someone with your training and experience."

"So you're telling me that it was a setup?"

Leon sighed, his hand ceasing its movements to come to rest on the other's chest, right above the strong heart.

"Not only was it a setup Redfield. I was _the_ trap." bitter resignation was evident in his voice.

Silence.

And so Leon began.

"The cell that you found me in, it was a containment chamber meant to be air tight so that nothing would filter out and endanger the ambush. Wesker…" Leon growled the name-something that made Chris's blood boil in heat, "…did something to me? He …operated on me. He also injected me with a special strand of the T-Virus; a specimen that was calibrated with a sample of your DNA, so that once you were in the vicinity it would react and tune in to your scent, and only _your_ scent. Once I am in proximity of you my body is to deliver some T-virus enhanced pheromones that would…well, to put it mildly…appeal to you."

Chris frowned, only managing to understand a bit and not comprehending much thanks to the wave of lust slowly clouding his mind.

"Maybe it was dud, maybe it didn't work," the brunette said, "We can't be sure that Wesker was successful."

Leon scoffed.

"Oh, it worked alright."

Chris scowled.

"How do you know that it worked?"

"Because," Leon sighed as his hand resumed its wanderings, "I had a headache the moment I woke up and after inquiring on whom my rescuer was…and if I'm correct, you were suffering from a migraine as well."

"S-So?" Chris said breathlessly, blushing, as Leon rose to straddle him, "What does that have to do…with…anything?"

"It's one of the symptoms," Leon said as he slowly slid his body down chest to chest to the muscular physique underneath him. Through the whole thing Chris never thought of voicing a protest, and although he understood that this was a sort of hostage situation, he had absolutely no desire to be rescued, especially not when the handsome blond was rubbing his own chest up and down his torso like a content cat. "It's an indication that it has started. The whole process is like an addiction; once you've had one whiff of my pheromones, and me of yours, we're trapped. If we deny it or resist it, we suffer the same symptoms as drug addicts suffer from withdrawal. Why else do you think our migraines are gone for now? It is because we're in direct contact with one another."

"Wait, an addiction?" the brunette somehow managed to ask through the hazy fog that was building up in his mind. His eyes locked on the beautiful face above him, "What am I supposed to be addicted to?"

"To me."

Chris tried to clear his head, but it was useless. By now his breathing was labored and his erection eagerly rising to meet Leon's own clothed hard-on.

"Is that really possible?"

"Yes. We'll desire to be…close, or if you want it bluntly; we'll want to fuck like bunnies."

Chris groaned, Leon's words sinking him deeper into lust.

"If this is…if this is all Wesker's plan," the brunette breathed out with difficulty, his own half lidded eyes locked with Leon's pretty baby blues, "…shouldn't we then not be doing what I think we're about to do?"

"Probably," the blond glided his lips across a strong jaw, relishing the small moans the other released, "The more we resist though the worse our symptoms get, till it would become nearly unbearable for us to be apart." Leon ran his across a stubble cheek before moving to hover his lips over Chris's, "And once it has started there's no stopping it. But tell me the truth Chris…" Leon decided that despite the fucked up situation they were in, he liked the way the other's name rolled off his tongued (Like other things would be soon enough) "Do you _really_ want to me to stop? Because not only do I not want to, but I _can't_."

Finally those delicious lips that had been teasing the poor strapped brunette descended on his. The kiss was more passionate than anything he had ever experienced before, and it only ignited the flames of desire for more. The heatedly sealed lips broke only momentarily for Leon to whisper a final remark.

"You should have left me to die Chris."

And he dove back in for more.

TBC

Yeah, it's a cheap concept, but that's all I could come up with.

Please read and review.


End file.
